Like the sun, like the sky
by Simplyfx
Summary: AU florist shop. Where Kageyama thinks Hinata is annoying at first and then: 'You are like the sun' 'You smell like sunflowers' 'And you are like the sky' or something along those lines. Dense Shouyou, jealous Tobio, San Valentine's Day, misunderstandings, dorky fights and a lot of fluff. Kagehina


**Fandom:** Haikyuu

**Title:** Like the sun, like the sky

**Pairing:** Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou

**Summary**: AU florist shop. 'You are like the sun' 'You smell like sunflowers' 'And you are like the sky' or something along those lines. Dense Shouyou, jealous Tobio, San Valentine's Day, misunderstandings, dorky fights and a lot of fluff.

Dedicated to **Ohbirds** because this his her head-canon. Also Thank you to **Kurasuchi** for reading this long thing before hand c:

"Thanks for your purchase"

Kageyama forces a smile, as he hands a flower bouquet to the customer, trying his best to not appear scary. It was difficult doing so because Kageyama was never good at dealing with customers to begin with. The only reason he was trying so hard it was entirely due to the fact that the owner of the flower shop he was currently working at, had repeatedly told him that he had to smile at the customers if he wanted them to come back. Not like Kageyama cared about customers anyway. All he cared about was the flowers, after all.

Kageyama's expressions were usually scary when welcoming customers, and even scarier when talking with them. Each and every time a customer got inside the shop, one of his glares was enough to send said customer scamper off with the unpleasant feeling of not wanting to come back anymore. Kageyama assumed that the only reason why the owner hadn't fired him yet was because of his bottomless talent at creating magnificent and beautiful flower compositions, and he was glad for that because, in a way, his talent had preserved his job.

So Kageyama was more than willing to do his best to smile and put up with that unwanted charade, which obviously was only tiring him off and didn't work most of the times.

This goes on until one day the owner, tired of seeing him try effortlessly, tells him with a rather odd smile, that he has hired another boy of his same age to help him with the shop, and more precisely with the customers. The only thing was that the boy was a newbie. Therefore Kageyama had to have the patience to teach him the basis, at least. Naturally, Kageyama was not pleased with the owner's decision, nor with the fact of teaching the new apprentice. In fact, at the beginning he wondered why his boss 'Ukai' would hire a noob out of the blue, but after the first day of work with Hinata, this was the boy's name, Kageyama understood the reasons why Ukai had hired him. Hinata had a bright smile, just like the sun, Kageyama thought. He was chatty and always happy. For a weird reason, Hinata reminded him of sunflowers, with the exception that Kageyama liked sunflowers but couldn't stand Hinata, reason why he was angry at himself for such thought. In other words, Hinata was the exact opposite of him.

"Kageyama kun" Hinata approaches Kageyama smiling, now that there were no customers inside the shop. Kageyama's upper lip twitches in annoyance. Yeah, he didn't really like Hinata, after all.

_'I'm sure you two will get along'_ the owner had told him a week prior, leaving Kageyama dumbfounded. But like hell he would get along with that orange head with too much hair, and why the fuck his hair looked so fluffy? Hinata was annoying, annoying as fuck. Hell, he was being annoying right now.

"Kageyama kun?" Hinata calls again since Kageyama keeps ignoring him.

"What?" he replies brusquely. He really wanted to be nicer with the boy, but the fact that since the first day Hinata has been pestering him with stupid questions about flower compositions didn't help at all, and this was only his first week, Jesus Christ!

"Are you always this nice? If you keep making those weird faces you'll get wrinkles even though you're still in your teens."

Hinata huffs, irritated and Kageyama is quick to reply back with a sharp tone, completely ignoring the wrinkles matter,

"Only with people with weird hair that annoy me with dumb questions"

"What? What's the deal with my hair?"

Hinata shots back, feeling slightly offended.

"They are weird." Kageyama says simply.

"They are not."

"They are, and anyway why the hell a loser like you chose to work in a flower shop when it's hella obvious you don't know a shit about flowers?"

"You're just like a despotic king, aren't you?" Hinata spats back, biting on his lips.

At those words, something snaps inside Kageyama's head, anger building up and he catches Hinata by the collar of his shirt, glaring menacingly at him.

As the two glare at each other though, the door of the shop opens and they both shift their attention to it to see a small, cute girl coming in with a cup of take away coffee in hand.

"Kageyama san," she calls out, scanning the place until her brown eyes focus on Kageyama and then on Hinata and then on both of them. Almost immediately, Kageyama lets go of Hinata, making the latter stumble backward. Surprised at the scene, the girl makes her way in and asks if everything is ok.

Kageyama coughs a couple of times, and after regaining his composure replies to the girl.

"Mamiya san, yeah everything is alright. I was just having a clash of opinions with my new co-worker."

Kageyama says while throwing a glare into Hinata's direction only to see that orange head isn't paying any attention to him. In fact, Hinata's attention is all for the Mamiya girl.

"Oh!" the girl exclaims, looking at Hinata again, "you are…"

Kageyama curls his upper lip in surprise. "You guys know each other?" he asks astonished.

"Not really," Mamiya replies, smiling, "but he often comes to the place I work to drink his vanilla latte, isn't that right?" she says, shifting her attention on Hinata again.

"I didn't know you were working here, just in front of the coffee shop I work at. It's really a weird coincidence."

The girl smiles broadly at Hinata, who is embarrassingly stroking the back of his head, trying to restrain a blush.

"Ah, yeah I just started working here recently." Hinata manages to say.

"That's nice," Mamiya smiles again, "I didn't know you liked flowers, Hinata kun."

Like hell he did, and like hell it was a coincidence, Kageyama thinks while watching the annoying scene in front of him. So, that was it. The reason why that little shit had decided to work there. He had a huge crush on Mamiya san. Thinking of it, it made Kageyama mad, because how dare that dumbass do that when he doesn't give a flying fuck about flowers? Just looking at his stupid face right now made him boil with anger even more. JUST WHAT THE FUCK?

"I almost forgot, Kageyama san, here is the latte you ordered." Mamiya says, interrupting Kageyama's line of thought.

"Ah, thanks!" he thanks her promptly as she hands the cup to him.

"Well, later then. Gotta go back to work now." Mamiya excuses herself, as she glances over at Hinata again and casts a light smile, "See you around, Hinata kun." and with that she leaves, leaving Hinata to stare at the door that has just closed behind her.

For a moment silence is the only thing that fills the shop. Then, Kageyama interrupts it rather harshly.

"Hey, for how long are you going to space out, idiot? Get back to work already."

"Yes yes, got it. No need to be so grumpy!" Hinata says, returning back to his senses.

Hinata's condescending tone though, makes Kageyama cringe, because hell, he had just called him an idiot but he hadn't snapped at it as Kageyama thought he would, and that made him realize that maybe the idiot really liked Mamiya san. Thinking back to all of the dumb questions Hinata had asked him about flower compositions, there was a high possibility that he wanted to learn how to make them just to give one to Mamiya san. He sighs loudly, and thinks to himself that even though he doesn't share Hinata's motive to work there, he decides to be less of an ass with him.

However, as he immerses himself deep in thought, he doesn't realize that Hinata has inched closer to him. He was saying something but Kageyama couldn't really make out any words coming out from his chatty mouth. He feels strangely dizzy, his mind is a little hazy, but there's a smell that immediately catches his nostrils, pervading his senses. It's a pleasant smell that puts him at ease, it comes from Hinata's hair, he can tell. It's odd but Hinata's hair smells like flowers, or more precisely like sunflowers, Kageyama decides.

"Oi, Kageyama, are you listening?" Kageyama can hear Hinata calling him, but just faintly, and as he's about to open his mouth to reply, his mind goes completely blank and he collapses right in front of Hinata, as the latter repeatedly calls his name in utter panic.

An hour later Kageyama wakes up in the messy couch of the back room of the shop. The first thing he senses is that familiar scent he knows to belong to Hinata, but when he opens his eyes he realizes Hinata isn't there.

"Are you awake? How are you feeling?" Comes a raspy voice from behind him that Kageyama knows to belong to the shop's owner. He swiftly moves into a sitting position, but his head is still spinning.

"Lie down, moron." Ukai says concerned, "You're obviously still weak."

With an apologetic glance, Kageyama lays down again, resting his right arm on top of his forehead as an attempt to protect his eyes from the blinding light that filtered through the only small window of the room.

"What about the shop?" Kageyama asks, as a sense of guilt overwhelms him.

"No need to worry." Ukai replies firmly "Hinata is serving customers just fine. Besides, there aren't many today."

Kageyama's stomach knots at hearing Hinata's name. He just can't believe that he had collapsed right in front of him. It was embarrassing, but even more embarrassing was the fact that Kageyama thought of Hinata's smell. Probably because it was a particular smell akin to the one of sunflowers that Kageyama couldn't get it out of his mind. Surely it was that. There was no other explanation.

"I think you have been working too hard lately."

Ukai says, snapping him out of his reverie. It was true that during the last period he had worked non-stop and that the lack of sleep had finally shown its side effects, but Kageyama didn't think his body would break so easily. _Guess I'm only human, after all_. Kageyama thought, casting a sigh.

"You really should take the rest of the day off for today." Ukai says with reprimanding eyes, "It's no good for employers to not work at their best."

Kageyama knits his brows together in annoyance. The idea of taking the day off didn't really please him, but truth to be told, he didn't feel like moving around. So, he decides to take Ukai's advice and just call it a day for that day.

"Another thing though," Ukai is already in front of the door about to leave when he speaks,

"You really should thank Hinata. He was really worried when he called me, and seems like he was the one helping you. Good thing he was there."

Ukai gives Kageyama a meaningful look before closing the door behind him as Kageyama is left staring at it with an expression between annoyance and gratitude. He knew all along Hinata had helped him. He knew it well. It was all fault of his damn, sweet smell that hadn't left him even when he was unconscious. He'd surely had to thank Hinata in a way.

The next day when Kageyama enters the shop, it's a big surprise when Hinata runs to him with a slightly worried expression.

"Kageyama, are you feeling ok today?" Hinata says, concern lacing his voice. "That was a real thud yesterday, man. You had me worry."

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine now." Kageyama replies, not understanding why he isn't able to make eye contact with the shorter boy, and why the hell he's stuttering.

"That's great to hear," Hinata lets out a sigh of relief, "but you don't have to work hard anymore. I'm here now, Kageyama."

The way Hinata says those words, full of confidence, gives Kageyama a weird feeling he can't describe. It's the first time someone says to him such words. In a way, it was like Hinata had just told him he didn't need to worry any longer because he was there to help him since now on.

Pushing aside his thought, Kageyama takes that opportunity to thank him, or at least he tries. But the moment his mouth opens to say that simple word, the only thing that comes out is an illegible sound that leaves Hinata staring at him with a big question mark hanging on his head.

_Fuck this shit!_ Saying 'thank you' was harder that what Kageyama made it out to be. Mostly because he had never thanked anyone in his entire life, and starting right away was difficult. Not to mention, that the person he had to thank was Hinata with his stupid hair and annoying smell.

But Hinata keeps staring at him as if waiting for an explanation, and under his suspicious stare, Kageyama feels the nervousness rising up. He doesn't know what to say or how to say thank you. He just needs Hinata to stop staring at him that way. He needs to divert his attention on a different topic, but he can't really think of anything, and that is when something on the counter just behind Hinata's back catches his attention.

"What's that?" Kageyama asks with an inquiring brow.

With a sudden movement, Hinata runs back to the counter, making weird wailing noises while trying to hide the object that has piqued Kageyama's curiosity.

"N-nothing" he says with a panicked tone that would never convince anyone if he really wasn't being up to anything.

"Nothing?" Kageyama repeats, as he heads toward the counter and shoots closer to Hinata, trying to take a peek of what the boy was hiding behind his back.

"C'mon show me! What's with that?"

"I better not" Hinata says, lowering his gaze to the floor as his lips form a little pout.

_Fuck!_ Well, that's as cute as fuck, Kageyama thinks while staring at him. He doesn't know why, but unconsciously he inches even closer to Hinata. It's like as if he is drawn to the smaller boy, and all he wants is to study his expressions and carve them in his mind.

"It's horrible, anyway." Hinata continues, eyes still glued to the floor. "It will never be as good as one of your flower compositions."

Upon hearing that, Kageyama's face does a weird thing. Something like when all of your facial muscles click all at once, but you don't know what kind of expression you have to make because you have been taken by surprise. There was no doubt Hinata was complimenting him right now, and Kageyama didn't really expect that.

"Give it here" Kageyama tries to hide his embarrassment, as he quickly snatches away what Hinata was trying to hide and stares at it, ignoring Hinata's protests.

"You can say it if it's horrible." Hinata says with another one of his pouts, looking away. Kageyama looks at him with an expression between annoyed and flustered. For an unknown reason, seeing Hinata's cute expressions did some weird things to his stomach that Kageyama didn't like at all. He tries, however, to stifle those unwanted emotions, and then rests the flower composition Hinata had made on the counter.

"It's not half bad." He says after a while, and that immediately boosts Hinata's confidence.

"Do you really mean it?" Hinata says all excited with a high pitch tone. Kageyama notices how the sunlight which simmers through the windows makes Hinata's eyes sparkle even more. It's weird, Kageyama thinks, how Hinata could flick from sadness to happiness as quick as a bat of an eyelid.

"Yeah, if you keep at it you can only get better." Kageyama says as he shows to Hinata some of his tricks about how to make decent flower compositions. Hinata listens carefully to every word Kageyama says, but it's really difficult for him to follow. Hinata thinks that Kageyama is a genius, after all. One of those talented geniuses that are hella good at what they do, no matter what.

"You really are incredible, Kageyama kun!" Hinata says without much thinking, scooting closer to Kageyama, who at this point stops talking all along because what the hell was that just now? No one has ever told him that, and Kageyama just felt like a fish out of water. What was he supposed to reply to that? The good thing was that right now Hinata wasn't looking at his face because he was intent on looking at the composition he had easily fixed for him, and he was grateful for it because even he was not sure what kind of weird face he had at that moment.

Hinata's bright orange hair is right under his nose though, nuzzling at it, and Kageyama can feel that sweet scent pervading his senses once again. Without thinking, he bends down and takes a small sniff out of Hinata's hair, inhaling all of its scent. It's like an impulse he can't control, and the moment Kageyama realizes what he's doing, Hinata swiftly turns around and looks at him, awestruck.

"K-Kageyama? What are you doing?" Hinata asks, as a light hue of red stains his cheeks. Kageyama stays still for a long while, mentally cursing himself and his stupid actions, because what the hell was he even thinking? Smelling another guy's hair was totally not something he had ever thought of doing. It was definitely fault of stupid Hinata and his stupid smell so similar to the sunflowers he loved.

They stare at each other in silence, their faces dangerously close to one another.

"I was just…" Kageyama attempts a reply, trying to fight the urge to run away.

"Your hair smells weird" he says instead, putting on a facade.

"My hair?" Hinata repeats, still visibly embarrassed since Kageyama's face is still close to him. But at the same time, Hinata wonders what it is about his hair that makes the taller boy always mention it.

"Yeah, it smells weird" Kageyama says with a baritone. Their faces are still so close that Hinata can feel Kageyama's hot breath lingering upon his lips. Kageyama doesn't know why his eyes fall on Hinata's lips, but they just do. They look so inviting at that moment that he just can't resist, and so he moves slightly forward, his face closer to Hinata's.

Taken by surprise, Hinata leans back against the counter, his hands gripping tightly against it. He feels like he is unable to move, or better, the intense stare of Kageyama's deep blue eyes makes him feel like he can't move.

"K-Kageyama?" Hinata breaths out, more startled that anything else. His heart has started to beat out loud and he doesn't understand why. Kageyama leans further in, taking in all of Hinata's scent and softly whispers, "Hinata, I…"

In that exact moment, Mamiya enters the shop in all hurry, calling Kageyama's name out loud. But she stops on her steps, confused, when she sees both of them jumping far away from one another.

"What are you guys doing?" she questions with an arched brow.

It takes all of Kageyama's strength to put up a cover and reply, because in the end it was true that they were doing nothing, right? Kageyama tries to convince himself, but the only thought of what he was about to do with Hinata if Mamiya hadn't burst in, made him so self-conscious that he couldn't restrain the jumble of emotions playing inside his mind. He was about to kiss Hinata. He didn't plan it, but he was going to kiss him. Was he stupid or something? Damn Hinata's smell. Kageyama is sure it's only fault of his smell if he was acting weird.

"N-nothing." he replies, brushing away all of his thoughts. "I was teaching Hinata how to make flower compositions, but you burst in so suddenly that for a reason we got startled."

Kageyama concludes, not even he believes to the bullshit he had just said, but he hopes the girl buys it anyway. Mamiya makes up a face, and if she didn't have a good intuition she would have believed in his words.

"Is that so?" She says with an innocent face, feigning ignorance. She looks over at Hinata, who for unknown reasons seems restless, and then at Kageyama again. It's like Mamiya is scrutinizing them, trying to unravel the situation, and Kageyama feels cornered. So cornered that the only thing he can come up with to get out of the embarrassing situation is something that probably would make Hinata happy but he himself bothered. Kageyama doesn't really have an explanation for the latter, but he doesn't have the time to mull over it right now.

"Hinata, didn't you have something to give to Mamiya san?"

Almost immediately, Hinata seems to come out of his restless state and looks at Kageyama with inquiring yet confused eyes, because no, he didn't have anything to tell to Mamiya san, unless he meant…

"This!" Kageyama says, taking the flower composition Hinata had made and that he himself had fixed, handing it over to Mamiya, who looks really surprised.

"Hinata kun, you made this for me?" she asks, showing off one of her smiles, as she glances at Hinata. But Hinata looks even more surprised than what she was.

"Y-yeah" Hinata says after a moment of hesitation, doing that usual gesture of stroking his head whenever he was nervous or embarrassed. "But it's nothing great, really."

"Oh! It is really beautiful, Hinata kun. Thank you, I gladly accept." Mamiya says, as she takes Hinata's hand between her own and smiles again, making Hinata flush a slight red. From the corner of her eyes she can see Kageyama's expression, and it surely isn't a pleasant one. _This was going to be interesting,_ Mamiya thought. Perhaps she could make things even more interesting.

"Did you need anything, Mamiya san?" Kageyama interrupts their moment, feeling slightly irritated by it.

"I just came because Hinata kun told me you fainted yesterday, so I came to check how were you feeling," as she says so she lets go of Hinata's hand much to Kageyama's relief. Why the hell he was relieved though, it was a mystery to him.

"Also Hinata kun told me to bring you this." she adds, as she hands him a cup of steaming hot chocolate. Kageyama takes it but raises his brows in question. Before he can say anything though, Mamiya says,

"I figured you disliked sweet things, since you always ordered just plain milk, but Hinata insisted for me to bring this since you obviously need sugary things after what has happened yesterday, right Hinata kun?"

Kageyama, slightly flustered at the revelation, looks at Hinata, and he notices the boy was back to his normal self. Now Hinata was conversing nonchalantly with Mamiya about him and how much of an idiot he was for over working himself until breaking down. Kageyama was glad about this because it meant that the embarrassing situation that had happened just ten minutes ago had been forgotten, or at least this is what Kageyama prefers to think. Also, the fact that Hinata was concerned about him made him feel more in debt because he had yet to thank him.

"Well, later guys," Mamiya excuses herself and strolls towards the exit. She then lingers on the door as if she wants to say something, and glances over at Hinata, casting a sweet smile. From over her shoulder she winks at Kageyama and then leaves. But Kageyama doesn't understand the reason of Mamiya's gesture, and he has a kind of an unsettled feeling about it.

"Thank you Kageyama."

Hinata says once Mamiya is gone. Kageyama figures that Hinata is thanking him for the flower composition he had fixed for him and that probably Hinata would never had the courage to give to Mamiya san if he hadn't. Thinking of it, Hinata was the one thanking him now, but if anything Kageyama is the one who feels the more compelled to thank Hinata for his help the day prior.

"No, that's nothing, really," Kageyama says "beside I'm the one that should… " But his words are interrupted again from the clicking sound of the door opening, which reveals Ukai. Kageyama curses at his luck. He just missed another chance to thank Hinata properly.

After making sure Kageyama was ok, Ukai lets out a sigh of relief and says,

"It's gonna be San Valentine soon, guys. This week around this year the shop is usually busy, so brace yourselves."

Kageyama makes a face, and not because he didn't want the busy time or anything, but because the idea of San Valentine's Day and all of its stupid recurrences irked him to an extent. On the other side, Hinata looks overly excited though.

It was surely going to be a busy week, Kageyama thinks as he looks at Hinata, who is excitedly asking questions to Ukai about the things to do in the shop during Valentine's Day. Kageyama sighs, and decides that it was for the best to pretend nothing had ever happened with him. Besides, Hinata seemed like he had already forgot about it, so he would have done just the same.

As the days pass by though, Kageyama realizes that he is thinking about Hinata more than he wants to admit to himself. It's not the quite unpleasant thought, but one that puts him at ease. Reason why, it makes Kageyama go crazy. Why would he feel like that about dumb, noisy Hinata?

_'You really are incredible'_

Those words play repeatedly in his mind, making Kageyama restless. It surely wasn't something he was used to hear, and it made his heart flutter.

"Kageyamaaa" Hinata runs to him with a bunch of flowers that needed to be arranged before giving them to the customer he was serving.

"You are too loud, idiot." Kageyama reprimands, snapping out of his thoughts. Hinata wails in embarrassment, realizing he had indeed been loud in from of the customer that now was looking at him in amusement. After apologizing to the customer for Hinata's impolite manner, Kageyama gladly helps him, showing him the perfect way to arrange flowers.

It's in moments like this that Hinata wonders if Kageyama is nice or a complete asshole. Sure, most of the times the boy would yell at him for any dumb mistake on his part, but truth to be told, when Hinata asked him something regarding work, Kageyama was always willing to help. Of course, his ways were grumpy, but that was Kageyama just being Kageyama, so Hinata decides that after all, Kageyama is a kind person.

As Hinata's mind wanders about Kageyama's good points and not, he looks over and notices the latter is currently busy at the counter, maybe making some final accounts before closing time. It had been a long, busy day as expected from the upcoming Valentine's Day, and Hinata feels the tiredness making its way into his body. He looks out of the window and glances up at the sky, which is cloudy, cast into shades of dark but still clear enough to see the stars.

_He is just like the sky_.

Hinata thinks, looking back at Kageyama. Sometimes he is clear and limpid, other times he's dark and wrapped into mystery. It's not weird though, after all Kageyama's name itself means shadow or dark. That could also be the reason of his peculiar, odd behaviours, Hinata ponders.

"What?" Kageyama asks, noticing Hinata's stare. The tone of his voice is a mix between curiosity, annoyance and a little embarrassment for being stared at. Caught off guard, Hinata jumps out of his skin. He didn't realize when Kageyama had started staring back at him, but now that he did he feels a flush creep up his neck and he averts his eyes nervously, as he starts fumbling with the words. But Kageyama doesn't understand a single word Hinata says, and so, curiosity growing up, he momentarily stops from his accounting job, and strolls casually towards Hinata, questioning him one more time.

"What is it again?"

Now that Kageyama was standing in front of him waiting for a reply, Hinata forces himself to look him in the eye and says, "N-nothing, I was just thinking that…" he pauses, the flush quickly spreads into his cheeks, turning them slightly red, which he hopes Kageyama doesn't notice. But Hinata is wrong about that because he can see a light smile pulling at the other's lips, as he closes the distance between them.

"Thinking what?" Kageyama asks with a whisper, his cheeks turn a shade redder as well.

"I was thinking that you are just like the sky, Kageyama kun."

Hinata doesn't know why or how he had blurted out those words, but he did. Doing so, he had completely gone against his tumultuous, inner speech of not saying such an embarrassing thing to Kageyama and keeping it to himself. But now that his thought had come out without him realizing how, Hinata feels the flush quickly spreading through his entire body. Eyes wandering, looking at everywhere but at Kageyama, Hinata realizes that the boy's breathing has gotten heavier, and when he turns to face him again, Kageyama's face is, for the umpteenth time, dangerously close to his. He yelps, surprised as the taller boy inches further close, making him walk backward until his back touches the wall behind him.

"What do you mean 'like the sky'?" Kageyama whispers, as he rests both of his hands on the wall just beside Hinata, effectively trapping him. Kageyama's stare pierces him like a thousand arrows, and Hinata feels his pulse quickening. Not able to hold his intense stare, he averts his eyes once again, as a little pout forms on his lips and says,

"It's just that I don't understand if you are actually nice or not."

Kageyama raises his brow in confusion, but he does absolutely nothing to get the distance from Hinata. In fact, he completely does the opposite. He brings his right hand up close to Hinata's face, watching him as he closes his eyes, trembling, maybe for fear of being hit, and then, after a moment of hesitation, he gently caresses his cheek. The sudden contact makes Hinata's eyes flutter open in amazement, and as he is about to speak, Kageyama says something that catches him off guard again,

"Do you think I'm nice if I do this?"

His words are so sugar coated as he keeps caressing his cheek, that Hinata thinks Kageyama has a fever. There was no other way around, it had to be it. Kageyama right now was being weird in a way Hinata couldn't make out. But he didn't have the time to ponder about it because his heart was beating so fast that he was afraid Kageyama could hear it if he got any closer. His flustered face alone though, was enough of a display for Kageyama to get the hint. Without thinking, Hinata shuts his eyes close again, waiting, and waiting and…waiting. When he feels no movement at all, he curiously peers through lidded eyes and sees Kageyama still lingering on him, inhaling the scent of his hair.

"I think you are just like the sun." Kageyama finally says with a throaty voice, as he takes in Hinata's scent deeply.

Hinata lets out a muffled sound of surprise, and he jolts when Kageyama lowers his face until making eye contact with him again. "You smell just like sunflowers," Kageyama continues, the tone of his voice is low, "and it's weird because I love sunflowers but," there's a short pause in which Hinata swallows hard, waiting for Kageyama to continue speaking, "I can't stand you."

At those words, Hinata's embarrassed expression gradually changes into a scowl. Why the hell that idiot was so close to him if he couldn't stand him? And why the hell he was bothered by such statement if he liked Mamiya san to begin with? He doesn't know, and all he can do is clenching his fists in frustration, digging his nails into his palms, at least until Kageyama next words makes the walls around him spin again, "I can't stand you but I need you." Kageyama concludes, as he places his hand right under Hinata's chin and lifts up his face slightly, forcing him to look him in the eye. Kageyama doesn't realize what he is doing at that exact moment. Being so bold was not part of his character, despite that, he wants to claim Hinata's lips, and seeing how the other was not protesting either, he lets himself being guided and overwhelmed by that intense feeling of possession towards Hinata. But as he bends down reaching for Hinata's lips, the latter unconsciously does something that Kageyama mistakenly interprets as a sign of refusal. The fact that Hinata's palm was now pressing against his chest as if he wanted to push him away was enough of a hint for Kageyama to stop and get back into his senses. -Though Hinata was only trying to support himself by pressing his hand against his chest-. Hinata's eyes are still closed, and when he feels Kageyama abruptly backing away, he flutters them open in wonder.

"Idiot! what are you doing?" Hinata hears Kageyama say with a harsh tone that leaves him the more confused about why Kageyama had stopped so suddenly or why he was calling him an idiot.

"What?" Hinata says, his heart still pounding fast, "but you, just now were about to kiss…"

"Tch, did you really think I was going to kiss you?" Kageyama cuts him off, keeping a straight face. Though, in the inside he felt heavy. Having to mask all of those unwanted emotions going through him was not an easy task. Hinata's refusal just know had hurt his pride and feelings, and Kageyama had to put up a facade to mask his real emotions, somehow. On the other hand though, Hinata looks like he is about to cry, but he manages to hold the tears back because he didn't want to appear more ridiculous than he already seemed in front of Kageyama. Besides, if anything, the only one who was acting ridiculous was Kageyama himself. First, he says those cheesy lines about him and does those things that make his heart pound a mile a minute, and then, the moment after he just returns to the asshole he is, spouting no sense. Hinata couldn't understand Kageyama at all. Not one bit.

"What the hell Kageyama," Hinata shouts in frustration, "I hate people like you, full of themselves. I hate you."

The words cut through Kageyama's heart sharp as a knife. It is painful, really painful. Hinata expected Kageyama to snap at that and maybe take him angrily by the collar of his shirt as he usually did and spat something back at his face. But nothing of that happens. Silence is the only thing Hinata is greeted with. An uncomfortable silence that made his heart heavy. Kageyama was standing still, eyes glued to the floor. It was like the boy had been struck by something and couldn't move.

"Oi, Kageyama?" Hinata calls out uncertain, fear spreading quickly all over his lithe body. But Kageyama doesn't reply, and when the door of the shop throws opens and Mamiya comes in with a cup of take away coffee as usual, there's no further chance for the two to talk and explaining things.

"Hinata kun." the girl calls out to him with a big smile plastered on her face, as she enters the shop.

"I was looking for you." Hinata glances at her, but from the corner of his eye he can see scary, dark Kageyama, because there was no other way of describing him right now, going back to the counter in complete silence.

"Mamiya san" Hinata greets her, trying to recompose himself from his previous verbal clash with Kageyama. Mamiya, as the attentive girl she is, senses the heavy atmosphere lingering in the room and asks, "Did something happen?"

There's a short silence, in which both Hinata and Kageyama stare at each other for a mere second before looking away, expressions angry.

"What brings you here Mamiya san? Hasn't your shift ended?" Kageyama asks, completely evading the girl's question, hoping to bring the topic onto something else. Though Kageyama was going to regret it soon after because what Mamiya was about to say wasn't pleasant to hear, at least not for him.

"Oh, that's right," Mamiya says, her tone changing into a happier one "I came to give this to Hinata," she smiles as she hands the vanilla latte to him. Hinata's eyes widens considerably at that.

"This is to thank you of the flower composition you made for me, Hinata kun, and also," she pauses, putting a strand of hair behind her ear, "I thought of inviting you out tomorrow."

Both Hinata and Kageyama screech but for entirely different reasons. Kageyama was highly disturbed from the current evolving of the situation, while Hinata was all flustered, confused and happy altogether because the girl he liked just invited him out, and on San Valentine's Day on top of that.

That's right, San Valentine's day was the day during which the shop was usually busy, and so Hinata couldn't possibly ask for a day off to go on a date with Mamiya.

"I'm really glad you invited me, Mamiya san, but tomorrow is San Valentine's Day, and I don't think I can… "

"Go" Kageyama's sharp tone cuts him off, leaving Hinata staring at him in disbelief.

"What?" he asks incredulous, "What do you mean 'go'? Tomorrow will be a busy day. I can't possibly…"

"I said, go." Kageyama interrupts him again, his tone louder but somewhat calmer. "I can manage here, plus Ukai told me is coming too and he's bringing two of his friends to help out with the shop."

Blatant lie.

Ukai had clearly told him he wouldn't be able to come, let alone bringing friends to help. But Kageyama's anger doesn't let him see things clearly right now.

Then, to appear more convincing, he looks pointedly at Hinata, "You are not needed here tomorrow."

For a weird reason, those words hurt Hinata more than a thousand tiny pieces of glasses that shot through his heart. _'You are not needed'_ Hinata repeats in his mind, as his anger burns in his throat and makes his jaw tight.

"Fine, I get it." Hinata says, opting to not give space to his anger even more. Kageyama curls his upper lip in utter annoyance because he half expected Hinata to protest, but obviously that idiot was happy to go on a date with Mamiya. He gnaws his teeth in displeasure, as he sees Hinata arranging the meeting time with the girl. There was no reason for him to be upset about it. Hinata was just his co-worker, nothing more.

But when the last customer of the day makes his entrance, and Hinata goes to serve him, Kageyama is really surprised to see Mamiya looking at him with mischievous eyes.

"Don't you think Hinata kun is really cute?" she says, making sure of not being heard by Hinata. Kageyama scrunches his nose up because how that little shit was even cute? No part of him was cute, not at all.

"He is, isn't he? Kageyama san?" She smiles, bringing a hand on her lips and then says, "You know? The other day, when Hinata kun came to order his vanilla latte he called me out and… " she stops, scooting closer to Kageyama and whispers into his ear, "he kissed me."

A sudden jolt shoots through Kageyama's body, and he hastily glares at the girl, but tries to keep up a facade,

"T-that's none of my business." His stuttering voice though, gives away his true state and the girl just snickers at him,

"I was only kidding." she says, sticking her tongue out at him cutely. Kageyama lets out a sigh of relief, though he is still not quite sure why he feels relieved, or rather he knows but Kageyama prefers shielding himself into denial. What Hinata did with her was only their business. But then why Mamiya was telling him that? Could it be that she was testing him? Taunting him? But why? Kageyama wonders.

"You should have seen your face just now, Kageyama san," she speaks again, and Kageyama incoherent thoughts about Mamiya's intentions are immediately disregarded.

"What?" He asks incredulous, not getting what he was wrong with his face, "I was born with this face." He then adds, slightly angry.

"I mean, I have known you for a quite a while now, but I never expected you to react like that about Hinata kissing me."

"T-that's not what you think it is." Kageyama tries to explain himself, and he is glad that Hinata is still busy with the customer because if not he would have seen the furious blush forming on his face, and he was not sure how he would have explained that. He felt so at loss when it came to Hinata that his emotions always got the best of him. He hated that feeling and he hated Hinata for being the cause of it. Somehow, it was like the boy with his overwhelming presence had taken a huge part on his life, and even though they have known each other for just a little time, Kageyama felt immensely drawn to him. But was it the same for Hinata? Kageyama muses doubtful, and it hurts because he knows Hinata can't possibly feel the same way. What happened just moments earlier was the proof of it, after all. He drops his hands slowly in defeat, throwing a quick glance in Hinata's direction, and then with a voice full of resignation he says,

"It's not what you think at all."

The girl just gives him a look of disdain,

"Aren't you just trying to protect yourself by saying that?"

Kageyama falters, but there are no more words between them because Hinata returns and they both fall into silence. Hinata senses the odd atmosphere between the two of them though, and he can't help but wonder if everything is ok.

Then Mamiya speaks again,

"I'll go now Hinata kun. See you tomorrow. Don't be late."

"I won't." Hinata says with a smile, as she exits the shop.

Moments of awkwardness are what follow, until Kageyama says,

"Let's hurry and close down. It's getting late." On the back of his head though, Mamiya's words resound loud.

_Aren't you just trying to protect yourself?_

Those words sting like needles under his skin because they had hit right on the nail. Kageyama's specialty was to keep people who wanted to get closer to him as far as possible. If he did so, there was no way he could be hurt. But for how long Kageyama could keep at it? Since Hinata had come into his life, things had gradually begun to change. Hinata had changed him, and Kageyama was well aware of it.

"I'm sorry Kageyama," Hinata says, interrupting Kageyama right in the midst of his thoughts, "I didn't really mean what I said before.I mean, I don't hate you." Hinata's voice is low and soothing to Kageyama's ears, but there's something that makes him snap, awakening his anger again. He was relieved that Hinata didn't hate him, but why was the idiot apologizing? It made Kageyama mad because he was the one that should apologize in the first place. He really wanted to, but the words which escape his mouth are nothing but sharp.

"Tch, like I care."

"What?" Hinata immediately retorts, "Can't you try to be a little nicer, I'm trying to apologize here."

"Well, I didn't ask you for it." Kageyama retorts back.

"If only you'd correct that behaviour of yours you might be popular with the girls, you know?"

This stirs Kageyama's anger even more.

"Why don't you just mind your own business? If it weren't for me you'd never get a date with Mamiya san to begin with."

Hinata fists his hands angrily. "What? Are you jealous?"

Jealous? No, it was not even remotely possible that he, Kageyama Tobio was jealous of Hinata Shouyou. There was absolutely no way.

"What? Why would I be jealous of you? You idiot! For what I care you can go and have fun with her, dumbass."

Tears threatened to spill from Hinata's eyes. Kageyama's harsh words made him feel on the edge of crying. The worse thing of it all was that he still didn't have a clue why the boy's words made him feel that way, but they did. His anger fuels even more, and Hinata shouts at the top of his lungs,

"I'll do just that tomorrow with Mamiya san, then."

The loud shutting of the door, which Hinata closes forcefully after exiting in a rush of rage, echoes in the shop leaving a distraught Kageyama.

Kageyama clenches his teeth, his hands ball into fists, as he tries to convince himself that this was what he wanted all along.

"…"

As Ukai had mentioned Valentine's Day turned to be even busier then what Kageyama had thought. He was feeling the tiredness into every ounce of his body right now, and he half regretted lying to Hinata about Ukai being there to help. There was no way Kageyama would ever admit he needed Hinata's help though. His pride wouldn't let him. In a way or another, he would've managed alone until closing time.

Everything seemed dull to him, though. San Valentine day, the customers, and even the flowers.

It was all but a day Kageyama would rather prefer to end as quickly as possible. Especially the customers were the ones that irritated him the most. For an unknown reason their happy expressions while buying flowers for their beloved ones set him into a state of restless irritation.

His mind wanders to Hinata and his stupid date with Mamiya, imagining Hinata wearing the same stupid expression while giving her flowers. He doesn't know when and where the two were supposed to meet, but he was pretty sure they were together by now. The only thought of both of them happily out on a date like a stupid couple makes Kageyama's chest hurt. Painfully hurt. His hand fists in his shirt, just above his heart and rubs it, as if with that he could push away the annoying, stinging ache. Suddenly Hinata's several expressions rises into his mind. His smiles, his pouting lips, his embarrassment whenever he got too close to him, his anger when he spouted something mean at him, his restless state, his joy and happiness, his cheerfulness, the colour of his hair, so bright that could blind him, his smell, that smell that even now lingers in the shop and- Hinata Hinata Hinata. Everything about Hinata makes him feel happy. Realization dawns on him like if hit by a sudden knowledge and he slides his hands through his hair, desperate.

He, Kageyama Tobio is unequivocally, utterly in love with Hinata Shouyou.

Kageyama was not supposed to fall in love with his co-worker. This was not how he thought things would turn out, but in the end, despite his inner cursing about his 'inappropriate' feelings towards Hinata, Kageyama accepts them wholeheartedly. After all, there was no way he could command his heart to stop feeling that way. He jolts then, making his hands falling along his sides, as the vision of Hinata with Mamiya returns vividly into his mind. He wants to run to him, leave the shop but he can't. He is trapped into an endless shift, and there is no way he can leave the shop alone. Even if he'd closed it down for the day he didn't know where Hinata was. Plus he was not willing to take Ukai's reproaches if he'd ever found out about it. All he can do for now is waiting, and then at the end of the day, he will think about what to do of the situation, of his overwhelming feelings, and well, of the main cause of all of them, 'Hinata'. First, he'd apologize saying all the sorry he has never been able to, he'd thank him for coming into his life, and then hug him and never let him go.

His skin burns feverishly as he fantasizes about all the things he wants to say and do with Hinata. _It is so embarrassing. Love sure makes you stupid._ Kageyama sighs. But if it was Hinata then he didn't care about a single thing. If it was Hinata, everything just seemed right to him. With that, he settles his mind, and he hopes from the bottom of his heart he isn't late to win Hinata's heart.

"…"

"Hey Hinata kun, have you realized it yet? Mamiya says, a satisfied expression etched on her delicate features. It has been about an hour since she had met with Hinata in front of the park, but Hinata seemed everything but excited about their date. Not like it was something she didn't already know though. She smiles because she knows exactly what's on Hinata's mind right now. Since the start of their 'supposed' date, Hinata has been doing nothing but talking about Kageyama and his odd personality, which ticked Hinata's off to an extent, apparently.

Raising his shoulder up, Hinata gives Mamiya a look of pure ignorance.

"Realize what?" He asks, doubtful.

Mamiya smiles even more fondly at him.

"I seriously thought you'd realized it by now," she casts a sighs as she continues, "but seems like you really need help to understand your hidden feelings for Kageyama san."

A rush of warm suddenly spreads through Hinata's body, and he only manages to give a half assed reply full of stutters.

"W-w-what are you saying Mamiya san? I-I don't have any k-kind of f-feeling for K-Kageyama, n-not at all."

Mamiya exhales another deep breath, looking at him pointedly.

"Hinata kun, you have been talking about him since we met an hour ago."

At that, Hinata sighs, averting his eyes in guilt, and whispers apologetically,

"Sorry Mamiya san, I didn't mean to, I just…"

"Since when?" Mamiya cuts him off. A hint of tease is present on her voice. She knew Hinata wouldn't possibly know that when he was not even aware of his own feelings for Kageyama. But Hinata's reply leaves her in utter shock.

"Since I have started to learn about his kind side, probably." Hinata says with his eyes still glued to the ground. He doesn't have the courage to look up at her and listen to the outburst that would surely follow. After all, going on a date with a girl while thinking of someone else wasn't exactly what Hinata called being a gentleman.

A gentle hand is rested over his shoulder though, and Hinata looks up in surprise to see Mamiya anything but mad.

"You know? You should say this to Kageyama san."

"Eeh?" Hinata shrieks confused, "I can't possibly do that. What if he feels disgusted by me and…"

"Go." Mamiya doesn't let him finish and pushes an incredulous Hinata towards the station.

"Wait…" Hinata wails.

"Don't 'wait' me." Mamiya says firmly, "Do you even know that Kageyama san lied to you about Ukai being there to help?"

"What?" Hinata staggers on his feet almost sending both of them fall to the ground.

"But Kageyama said that…"

"Forget what Kageyama san said," Mamiya interrupts him with a dismissive hand, "he was angry when he did."

"Then, you mean Kageyama is alone in the shop in such a busy day?"

She nods.

"That idiot." Hinata bites his lips.

"Thank you for everything Mamiya san." he thanks her, bowing in respect, and then sprints off towards the station, using all of his physical ability to run as fast as he could. With a hundred thought in his mind and short in breath he finally bursts into the shop which, needless to say, was packed with people. He gets a glimpse of Kageyama being busy with two of them, while some others, by the look on their faces, seemed irritated for the long wait. Then, his eyes meet with Kageyama, and the latter is more surprised than ever seeing him there at this time. _Wasn't Hinata supposed to be with Mamiya?_ But as the two customers put pressure on him to be served faster, Kageyama dismisses his thoughts, giving a sheepish look to Hinata who, without a word, braces himself and goes to serve the other customers.

Time passes between a customer and another with Kageyama and Hinata interacting only about stuff regarding work. It was not like they could talk in front of people anyway.

Then, everything finally comes to an end. The shop is now empty and silent, and suddenly all of the things they wanted to say seem to slip away and vanish. They stare at each other for a long while, Hinata fidgeting and Kageyama chewing on his upper lip nervously, waiting for one another to say something. When several minutes pass without a word, Kageyama takes all of his courage and says,

"I thought you were with Mamiya san"

Hinata could hear the tension in Kageyama's voice, though he is tensed himself as he replies,

"Yeah I was but," he lowers his gaze, unable to keep eye contact, "I realized that wasn't where I wanted to be."

Kageyama's heart skips a bit, and he steps towards Hinata, close enough for him to breath in the particular smell of his hair. He notices how Hinata's face turns red, and he also notices his clothes look dishevelled, probably because the idiot had launched himself into a crazy run while coming to the shop.

"What do you mean?" He asks, as he brings his hand up to his face and rests it on his cheek, delicately. Jolting at the sudden touch, Hinata turns to face him and he feels his heart beginning to hammer against his chest. It always happened whenever Kageyama got too close to him, after all.

"I mean that while I was with Mamiya san I thought of you and realized that…" he stops, taking a deep breath.

"Realized what?" Kageyama whispers on his lips, bending slightly down, leaving Hinata unable to form any coherent speech. But Hinata tries nonetheless.

"Realized that whenever you get too close to me and touch me like now, I feel so embarrassed that I want to bore a hole inside the floor and disappear into it, but…,"

"But?" Kageyama repeats, pushing Hinata slowly towards him, and the latter is suddenly aware that Kageyama's heart is beating as fast as his.

"But at the same time I don't want you to stop touching me." Hinata's voice is now above a whisper but even so it seems like cracking, "When you touch me I feel like there is a connection between us, or something."

A cool feeling creeps over Kageyama's skin, and he whispers against Hinata's lips again, "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Eh?" Hinata flushes a crimson red as Kageyama keeps talking with a baritone that makes his entire being shiver in embarrassment, "So if you don't want me to, you'll have to stop me just like you did the other day."

A sudden realization hits the back of Hinata's head, and his voice comes out louder than he intended to,

"What? What are you on about? I never pushed you away. "

Kageyama distances himself a tiny bit and quirks his brow quizzically,

"But you did."

"No." Hinata yells this time, "I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You pushed me away with your hand when I tried to kiss you, remember?"

"Oh!" Hinata suddenly remembers, and everything comes into place,

"OMG Kageyama, I wasn't pushing you away. I was only trying to balance myself, you know you are pretty tall and all, and…"

"How was I supposed to know that? You dumbass!" Kageyama pouts defensively, and that's something Hinata finds endearingly cute.

"I thought you didn't feel the same way as I did." Kageyama concludes.

Hinata's face flushes even deeper watching Kageyama, motionless.

"Then, that means you feel the same way towards me?" Hinata asks hesitant, his hands unconsciously grips on the dark fabric of Kageyama's sleeve, as his eyes wanders and his lips form a little pout. Kageyama's eyes widens at first, elated at the cute display in front of him, and then with a swift movement, he links one of his hand with Hinata's, while the other one reaches for Hinata's chin and forces him to look at him. Hinata's heart beats even faster. Under Kageyama's stare and hold he feels as if his thoughts had been transparent.

"I don't know." Kageyama breaths out teasingly, "Why don't we just find out?"

Then, everything is a blur, and in less than an instant their lips are connected. Hinata's head spins. Kageyama's lips are soft and wet upon his, and Hinata just abandons himself into the kiss, craving for more. Kageyama presses his tall body against his petite one, his fingers tangling in his soft orange hair. Then he suddenly pulls back still holding Hinata in place, not yet ready for the moment to end. Wary brown eyes opens to meet the other's blue ones, and Hinata flushes a deep red all over again.

"K-Kageyama?" he says, trembling, "One more time."

Relinquishing his already limited restraint, Kageyama leans down and kisses him again. This time the kiss is more demanding. Kageyama slides his tongue against the inside of Hinata's mouth loving the way his body tenses up as the heat increases. A strangled moan escapes Hinata's lips, as he puts his arms around Kageyama's neck. Kageyama's hand comes around his back, and tries to get all of Hinata's body to press against his. He pulls out again then, breathless, making Hinata growls in displeasure.

"Let's stop before I lose any reasoning." Kageyama says thoughtful.

Hinata goes silent for a moment, his eyes shifting shyly, "I-I d-don't mind if you do."

Kageyama's eyes widens as if he had just listened to something unexpected and then says,

"Let's close the shop first and then go to my house."

As he finishes talking, he feels Hinata's body tensing against his, signifying his fear and doubt to be all alone in Kageyama's house.

Kageyama kisses him again then, and it's as if with that kiss he wants to communicate his desire towards him, but at the same time he wants to make him understand that he would never do anything he didn't want to.

"It's fine." Kageyama says after breaking the kiss, "I just want to spend some time alone with you. I would never do anything you'd dislike." This time is Hinata that closes the distance and kisses him briefly.

"I know." he whispers, as they rest their foreheads against one another and share another kiss.

The temperature is chill, when they get outside, and the street is semi deserted. Kageyama and Hinata walk side by side in silence, until Kageyama speaks,

"Hey, I have a question,"

"What is it?" Hinata perks up.

"I always wondered how you managed to drag me into the back room that time I fainted."

He points at his tiny body making his point. Hinata wails in anger,

"I'm not that weak." He pouts and Kageyama smiles. Though, you were pretty heavy." Hinata pouts, remembering the huge toll taken on his body while dragging Kageyama's body.

Then, Kageyama abruptly comes to a stop, making Hinata stops in his steps as well. "

"Kageyama?" Hinata calls out to him in wonder.

"Hinata, thank you!" Kageyama says firmly.

Hinata waves a dismissive hand, "There's no need for that, I just…"

"Thank you for coming into my life."

Kageyama interrupts him, trying to keep his voice as steady as he could, despite his overwhelming emotions. His brow creases as he tries to find the right words to say.

"Thank you because you brought light into my darkness."

Kageyama is sure his face is crimson red by now. He never had said anything so cheesy in his whole life, but he felt like he could if those cheesy lines were directed to Hinata.

Hinata nods slowly, closing the distance between them,

"It's cold, Kageyama." He says, snuggling against the crook of Kageyama's neck. Kageyama softly takes Hinata's hands between his own and kisses him gently.

"Happy San Valentine's Day, Hinata." he murmurs.

"Hmm, Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Kageyama." Hinata replies, his hearth beating fast, as they resume walking with their hands linked together.

Above them, the dark sky is illuminated by the moon and the stars are littered across the expanse. Hinata looks up at it with a tranquil expression on his face and says,

"The sky is sure pretty tonight."

Kageyama stares at him, caught from the beauty of the moment, and then snickers when something suddenly comes to his mind,

"Uh? Are you saying I'm pretty?" Kageyama says with a sly expression decorating his features and Hinata immediately feels his face burn up, remembering he had told Kageyama he was like the sky the day before.

"S-shut up," he yells utterly embarrassed, flinging his fist at him. But Kageyama is faster and easily stops his weak assault.

They stare at each other for a long while, a vortex of emotions flurrying around them, before they kiss.

"You are like the sun" Kageyama says, pulling out.

"And you are like the sky." Hinata whispers.

They smile at their stupidity, and then they kiss again, hoping for that perfect moment to never end.

**End~**

**Note: And then they fuck hard in Kageyama's house lol. I really was tempting to write that but I realized that when it comes to these cute two lovebirds I can't write anything perverted. ;o;**

**This is the first time I write someone else's head canon, and it was difficult to write because I didn't know how to approach it. Also this one shot turned out to be so long ugh it never happened before. Thanks Ohbirds for sharing this prompt/head- canon with me c: Hope you all enjoy this somehow owo**


End file.
